deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dan Hibiki vs. King Shakalaka
Dan Hibiki vs. King Shakalaka is an upcoming death battle by thetmartens starring Dan from Street Fighter and King Shakalaka from Monster Hunter Introduction Two Absolute Joke characters with hidden potential! Who will win? the master of the Saikyo Arts or the King of the Shakalaka Tribe? Interlude Wiz: Capcom can't resist putting in joke characters in their games. Boomstick: Like Dan Hibiki, the Pink Gi wearing master of the Saikyo Arts. Wiz: and King Shakalaka, the mysterious, barbecue wearing leader of the Shakalaka. Boomstick: he's Wiz and i'm Boomstick! and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills, to find out who would win a Death Battle! Dan Hibiki Background Wiz: Inspired by SNK's Rip offs of their characters, Dan Hibiki was always meant to be a joke. Boomstick: he's.. just terrible.. but let's hear about his backstory. Wiz: When he was a child, his father, Go Hibiki was killed by Sagat, after he punched his eye out. Boomstick: for Vengeance, Dan sought out the legendary dojo of Gouken. ultimately, he was kicked out because Gouken didn't want a wimp like dan to learn his arts. Wiz: actually, it's because Dan had Vengeful purposes. Boomstick: Wiz, don't try to fool the audience. Wiz: anyways... after Dan was kicked out, he mixed Gouken's Martial Arts, ironically enough with Muay Thai and created the Saikyo ryu, or "ultimate style". Boomstick: Dan sought Sagat, and offered to make his eyes match. so they fought. obviously enough Dan got his as-''' Street Fighter Announcer: K.O.! '''Boomstick: Bullshit! there's no way he could have won! Wiz: after defeating Sagat, he made a Dojo to teach people the Saikyo arts, inspired by his victory.... except.. Sagat threw the fight in his Favor. Boomstick: I KNEW IT! Wiz: and Dan eventually ran out of money because he forgot to put his Dojo's Address in his ads. Boomstick: HA! Weapons Wiz: Dan can use the Gadoken, a move reminiscent of Dan. It's Crappy, only goes for a short distance, and doesn't do much damage. Boomstick: He also can do the Koryuken and the Dankukyaku. Dankukyaku? that's just dumb. Wiz: Dan can use the Ultimate Taunt. a taunt so grand, it literally does... absolutely nothing. Boomstick: he can also.. TAP INTO THE SATSUI NO HADO?! WHAT?! Wiz: Blood Pressure, Boomstick. anyways... this means he can use the Raging Demon. Feats Boomstick: Dan can take beatings from Ryu and Ken at the same time. he also is able to recover quickly. Weaknesses Wiz: he's .. just terrible. when he used the Raging Demon against Sakura, he was tripped up by her bag. he also has been defeated by almost EVERYBODY he's come across. Dan: I'll make this quick and painless for you, kid! King Shakalaka Background Wiz: In the deep woods of the Forest and Hills, there lives a race of small, mask wearing Lynians. these are the Shakalaka. they have a leader among them, however. the King Shakalaka. Boomstick: King Shakalaka wears a Barbecue Spit on his head as a crown. he's very hotheaded I guess. Weapons Wiz: King Shakalaka wields a huge Thighbone as a club. he likes to swing it around. A LOT. when he's enraged, he uses a "Power Swing", which can k.o. most hunters in one hit. when not enraged, he uses a Jump attack which makes him Trip. Boomstick: he can also shake his head around, which Launches fireballs everywhere. Wiz: he is fairly smart. he can place traps, and even throw sleep bombs and small bombs at enemies. Feats Boomstick: King Shakalaka is very resilient for his side, he won't die just after a few hits like his subjects. Wiz: he can one hit kill most of his opponents too, and is the ONLY boss in all of monster hunter who is a lynian, small monster, and uses traps. Weaknesses Wiz: That said.. he gets dizzy really easily. he is also weak to ice. King Shakalaka: AIYEEEEEE!!! *he jumps at a hunter, tripping himself up* Death Battle! (Forest and Hills. Night) Dan Hibiki was walking in a Field of Mushrooms with a Barbecue Spit in the distance. Dan: oh boy i'm hungry! He started running towards the Barbecue, but multiple Shakalaka sprung up, disguised as mushrooms. They attacked Dan and Knocked him down. Dan defeated all the Shakalaka. He got up and started roasting some food. Suddenly, the fire flared up. Dan: OW! I've Got a Boo Boo! King Shakalaka: You Destroy-troy all my Minions-alaka! Prepare to meet, SHAKALAKA VENEGENANCEALAKA! Announcer: FIGHT! King Shakalaka swung his club around many times at Dan, but Dan just took the hits. Dan used a Koryuken and then a Gadoken, knocking the King Shakalaka out. King Shaka threw a ton of fireballs at Dan, burning him. Dan yelled out Dan: Prepare for my Ultimate Attack! Dan used the Ultimate Taunt, making the King Shakalaka completely stunned in Awe. and then he got mad. King Shakalaka swung his Thighbone around, battering Dan, and then he followed up with the One Hit K.O. Power Swing, Squashing Dan into a Pancake. Announcer: K.O.! Analysis Wiz: Dan's beating from Ryu and Ken may be certainly great, but King shaka's one hit K.O. Swing can kill anybody, unless their wearing strong armor, and King Shaka can take a beating from the greatest monster hunters in the world. Boomstick: yeah, I doubt that Gi is gonna save him from that attack. Wiz: the winner is King Shakalaka. Next Time! The Two big helpers of the Monster Hunters! Cha-Cha and Kayamba VS. The Ape Duo! Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong Category:Thetmartens Category:'Monster Hunter vs. Street Fighter' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Arcade Coin-Op vs Home Console themed Death Battles